izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Teardrop Raindrops
'Merry Christmas, Hyper :3 ' Rain poured down upon the town, seaming to hit nowhere else on the globe. The sky was dark and cloudy, giving the afternoon a gloomy feel. Quick, a flash of lightning that illuminated the entire city, followed shortly by a crack of thunder. Sound waves from the thunder vibrated off any surface, making it louder. A young Irken pulled her cross-shaped antennae down, trying to cancel out the noise. Raindrops drenched her green skin, burning her. She didn’t care though; she quite liked the pain, actually. It made her feel like she did on the inside. It released all the anguish and turmoil inside of her, and it gave her a somewhat blissful feel. Salty tears mixed with rain as they ran down her cheeks. Her orb-like eyes stung as she squeezed her lids tight, hoping for more tears, but none came. Cursing silently at herself, she slowly gathered enough strength to lean forward to hover over a puddle. Instantly, she saw her reflection. Her face was stained with tears and burn wounds, her eyes were stung with a reddish tint, her teeth were gritted with stress, and her antennae were pressed up against her head. She did not look like the En she knew. En let out a roar, and slapped the puddle with her hand, ignoring the burning sensation. The female Irken crumbled, setting her face to the ground, covering her face with her arms. Sobs aroused from her throat, and more tears poured from her ruby orbs. She lay there, begging for the off-chance event that someone would come and put her out of her misery. Footsteps sounded in the distance, splashing with the rain puddles, though En could not hear them. Behind her stood Zim, covered in paste so the rain would not affect him, staring at his love, not quite sure what to make of this. His eyes narrowed in confusion and compassion. He sighed, tilting his head in a way that said he felt sorry for the girl. Zim took another step towards his love, then another, until he was inches away from her. En, who was still in her position, didn’t notice the defective Irken standing behind her. Zim got to his knees and wrapped En in a hug, surprising the troubled girl. Zim sat her in his lap, crawling underneath a small awning nearby. He leaned against a small concrete step, and cradled his crying En. A shush escaped his lips, trying to sooth her. Zim carefully petted her antennae and rocked her rhythmically, trying to contain her sobs. “Shhhh…” he whispered. “Zim loves you, En. He loves you very much” After that, En was silenced, and she just sat in front of her fiancé, tears steadily streaming down her cheeks. “And he will never love anyone else.” En sniffed and looked down at the concrete. “Promise?” she asked, her voice almost a whisper. Zim nodded. “Zim promises you, En. Zim promises.” He said, pulling her into a hug. Category:Really Big Hat's Pages Category:Really Big Hat's Stories Category:Stories Category:ZAER Category:ZAER Stories